La page blanche
by AhnnaJievely
Summary: Mathieu Sommet a de plus en plus de mal à écrit Salut Les Geeks. Léger Matoine.


**Voici alors un petit Matoine ^^ C'est la première fois que j'essaye ce pairing, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

Le temps qui s'écoulait semblaient interminable. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Mathieu Sommet, vidéaste sur Youtube était devant sa page Word. Qu'est-ce qu'était dix minutes en somme? Quelques six-cents secondes seulement mais qui paraissaient une éternité devant le curseur qui clignotait. La page était définitivement vide, le jeune homme n'avait pas tapé un seul caractère.

Devant la page blanche, il était pris de vertige, sa vue se brouillait. Quand le jeune homme tentait ne serait-ce que d'écrire un mot, il était pris de tremblements incontrôlables et finissait par courir rendre son dernier repas dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ce blocage arrivait de plus en plus souvent. En fait, le problème n'était pas de trouver les idées, pour ça il devait avouer que son imagination ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Mais appliquer ses pensées, les retranscrire... Il avait de plus en plus de mal.

A l'époque des premiers SLG, Mathieu n'avait pas vraiment ce genre de problème. Il ouvrait Word, prenait la première vidéo qu'il avait trouvé, écrivait quelques lignes plus ou moins drôle dessus et puis basta. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le stress augmentait. Ce n'était plus quelques centaines de personnes qui le regardaient mais des centaines de milliers! Et ces vidéos, ce n'étaient plus un passe-temps mais son gagne pain! Autrement dit, si il merdait ce serait une catastrophe. Une mauvaise vidéo, des commentaires négatifs, des désabonnements, moins de revenus, plus du tout de revenu si les choses se répétaient, obligé de retourner servir des frites à McDonald's mais surtout le sentiment d'avoir déçu, d'avoir échouer.

La respiration du petit vidéaste devenait plus saccadée. À mesure que le curseur clignotait, son coeur battait plus vite et son cerveau au contraire ne répondait plus. "Fatal error system, please reboot Mathieu Sommet".

De rage et surtout parce que sa léthargie engourdissait ses muscles, Mathieu frappa son bureau du poing, faisant fuir Wifi qui dormait près de lui. Ce qu'il faisait étai nul de toute façon, il en était sûr. Ses fans se rendront bientôt compte que cela ne valait pas un épisode de Joueur du grenier ou de What The Cut. Ils se détourneront de lui, il deviendrait "has bean".

Une larme roula le long de la joue de l'ex Stéphanois pour atterrir sur son clavier. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état? Il aimait, non, il ADORAIT écrire, réaliser, tourner son émission. Salut Les Geeks c'était son bébé, son bijou. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas faire la moindre erreur qui pourrait lui nuire.

Soudain, des levèrent vinrent se poser sur sa joue dans un baiser chaste qui le fit frissonner. Mathieu devina sans peine à qui elles appartenaient, tant il y avait déjà goûté. Antoine Daniel, son collègue mais aussi son petit ami venait de rentrer d'une visite chez sa mère et était venu tout de suite saluer son compagnon. Le plus grand vint se placer derrière Sommet, encercla sa taille de ses bras musclés par une bran... - heu non il était musclé naturellement - et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Voyant l'état de Mathieu, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le problème. Après un nouveau baiser sur la tempe, il lui demanda:

- Tu es bloqué?

Question bête car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le plus vieux faire ce genre de crise.

- Moui... Répondit Mathieu toujours angoissé malgré la présence rassurante de son compagnon. Je n'y arrive pas... C'est nul.

- Mais non c'est pas nul, souffla Antoine tout en resserrant son étreinte. Que serait Youtube sans Salut Les Geeks et les milliers comptes fakes de tes personnalités qui ressortent les répliques?

Ses bras quittèrent la taille de Mathieu et ses mains vinrent se poser sur celles du châtain qui étaient toujours sur le clavier.

- Alors, continua Antoine de sa voix la plus rassurante. Que ce passe-t-il au tout tout début? Doucement, une chose à la fois.

Et ce fut le déclic. Au contact d'Antoine, le corps de Mathieu se décontracta totalement et ses doigts se mirent en marche mécaniquement. Les mots, autrefois confus dans son esprit s'étaient rangés et sortaient presque magiquement dans l'ordre, les uns derrière les autres. Un mot , un autre... Puis des phrases qui formèrent bientôt des paragraphes. Le rire du barbu à certaines répliques du patron ou du hippie rassura Mathieu qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus d'idées. Ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement sur le clavier, si bien que le plus vieux, trop captivé par son épisode qui prenait forme, ne vit pas Antoine se détacher de lui et partir vers la cuisine. Dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, le plus grand regarda une dernière fois son compagnon avec un air attendri. Le blocage de celui-ci paraissait bien loin maintenant et il ne doutait pas que ce nouvel épisode de SLG allait être, une nouvelle fois, formidable.


End file.
